


Distractions

by FactoryKat



Series: The Mages' Champion and the Healer's Hope - The Wyatt Hawke Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Purple Hawke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: Some distractions are worthwhile, according to Anders and Hawke at least.





	Distractions

Feathers, crumpled sheets of paper, the odd strand of blonde hair - Wyatt Hawke could find any number of these things around the estate at any given time and in no particular order. Certainly never all at once. Sometimes he found them in pairs, sometimes individually. Orana, on more than one occasion, had complained about feathers in the kitchen. The visual made him laugh but the thought warmed his heart. Little signs of Anders presence within the estate served as a reminder of what they had and how much he loved having him here, always just within reach, safe and protected from the ever growing templar threat. Hawke followed the unintended trail leading him through the den and into the study where light from both candle and fireplace flickered, casting lapping shadows at the wall.

There he found his better half on the lounge, twisted into some undignified shape of long limbs, disheveled hair and paper. The man’s coat draped limply over the desk and his boots lay discarded by the door, leaving him only in tunic and trousers. He was a beautiful mess of a man, one Hawke considered himself damn lucky to have.

“Well, I can’t say that looks comfortable, but I’ve been wrong before!” 

Anders only tilted his head backwards, staring upside down at his lover with subdued surprise. “Oh-” he scrambled to sit up, nearly falling off the lounge in an oddly graceful heap, but he accomplished what Hawke thought looked visually impossible. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You know,” Wyatt stated, sliding onto the chaise beside Anders so he could easily slip his arms around the man’s waist and pull him close enough to rest his chin on one shoulder. Any tension present in his frame melted away as Anders sunk against him, pressing his back against Hawke’s chest. “I’m beginning to wonder if you aren’t actually possessed by the spirit of a cat instead.” The scent of herbs and parchment filled his nose, and he squeezed a little tighter.

Anders sudden laughter shook both of them, he finally laid down the papers in his hand. “What are you talking about?” 

Hawke presented him with a few stray feathers he’d gathered on his little scavenger hunt moments ago. “You’re shedding, love.” He turned his head to pepper his lover’s neck with soft kisses, leaving a trail from his collar bone to his ear. He felt Anders shudder involuntarily, followed shortly by a chuckle.

“Wyatt,” he said, attempting to resume reading the manifesto pages he still clutched. Hawke didn’t relent, this time doubling his efforts to keep Anders attention as one hand strayed from his waist to his inner thigh causing the blonde mage to squirm. “You’re distracting me.”

“Mmyup. Is it working?”

An indignant snort was the only reply, one which Hawke decided wasn’t enough. “I’ll take that as a challenge then.” Untangling himself from the other man, he slid off the lounge and swooped down to collect Anders, unceremoniously lifting him from the chaise and into his arms as though he weighed next to nothing. It was difficult to argue when one was being carried away by a man who was almost a whole head taller and physically stronger by a fair margin, but Anders was only half serious in his protests. “Honestly, it’s amazing that I get any work done around here at all sometimes!”

The wide grin on Hawke’s face was a familiar one, broadcasting his eagerness and desire very plainly. “Oh, I’ll put you to work all right.”

“Well, when you put it like  _ that _ ,” Anders quipped coyly as they climbed the steps and eventually breached the bedroom. 

Hawke knew that Anders’ time spent working on the manifesto was precious. He knew of its importance and never demanded that he be made priority, and wouldn’t push whenever it became clear that his lover was wrapped up in a frenzy of writing and correcting. Tonight he had tested the waters and found them inviting, so it was imperative he take advantage of the golden opportunity.

Some distractions were simply too good to turn down...


End file.
